


What's It All About?

by PartTwo



Series: Formaldehyde [2]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Ernesto is an ernest-ho, Ficlet, Hector Lives, Pre-Canon, This is more of an excuse to use a cool conversation than anything, seriously, why is he like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartTwo/pseuds/PartTwo
Summary: He didn't catch it then, but the gears were turning in Ernesto's mind.If only he noticed





	What's It All About?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short lil' standalone that falls in the continuity of main work I'm doing right now. It takes place a few weeks before Ernesto's attempted poisoning. It was based off an interesting lesson I learned from a choir director.
> 
> Thanks, as always, to my buddy who helps with the Spanish, and to [loracarol](http://loracarol.tumblr.com/) who gives me a hand with editing!

The point where Héctor would come to question everything with Ernesto came on a rooftop.

They’d drained whatever was left of the cheap tequila and spat at the world walking beneath them. Who knew being broke in Mexico City would be so damn fun? 

But as the laughing died down, and the conversation grew more pensive, Héctor turned to Ernesto and finally asked, “So after all this time, what do you think it’s all about?” 

“What?” 

“You know,” He said, as he looked to the starless sky, “What we’re doing? You got an idea of what this mess is about, amigo?” 

“Ay dios mío, that’s obvious!” Ernesto said, flopping back onto his bag and reaching up, “To be stars! We’ve got the talents, the looks-” 

“I personally think you look like an ass.” Héctor said.

“Oh shut up,” He laughed. “We got every right to it! We’re gonna work our asses off, become richer than God, and then live the good life.”

Héctor was quiet for awhile, and Ernesto finally turned to him. 

“What about you, then?” 

“Hmm?” 

“What do you think this is all about? It’s only fair I know.” 

Héctor turned to look at him, smiling gently. “Easy,” He said, “To have enough. You know… Provide for Imelda and Coco. That’s all I want, at least.” 

And Ernesto, too, was quiet for awhile.

“I think I’m going to sleep,” Ernesto said, rolling over.

“Night, tonto.”

Looking back, the conversation would haunt Héctor. He didn’t catch it then, but the gears were turning in Ernesto’s mind. 

If only he noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> Do tell me what you think! I'm always down for critique so I can improve!
> 
> Wanna say hi? Come bother me on [tumblr](https://parttwotriestowrite.tumblr.com/)! I don’t bite... much


End file.
